Starożytni
Starożytni to półboskie drzewa. Ogniki współpracują z nocnymi elfami, by wzmocnić półbogów. Występują oni wśród pierwszych stworzeń żywych w Azeroth i są strażnikami życia na świecie. Zarys ogólny Starożytni to wielkie drzewa, które czasami służą nocnym elfom jako doradcy i obrońcy, lecz bywają również wrogo nastawionymi potworami. Nie wykształcili kultury budowania osiedli, lecz poza tym są stworzeniami wysoce inteligentnymi. Potrafią zapuścić w ziemi korzenie, by czerpać energię z ziemi, lecz starożytni w World of Warcraft nie praktykują tej umiejętności. Dopiero w dodatku Cataclysm pojawiła się stacjonarna forma starożytnych obrońców, którzy potrafią ze sobą współpracować podczas naprawy murów obronnych. Mężczyźni o pociągłych twarzach, których ciało przypomina dębową korę, walczyli w Wojnie Starożytnych. Dzięki umiejętności życia przez tysiące lat, żywot nocnych elfów wygląda przy nich na bardzo krótki. Przez to postrzegają czas inaczej niż śmiertelne rasy, często odnotowując całe lata jak ubiegające szybko sekundy. Dla przykładu, mimo że Gnarl wiedział o śmierci Anessy podczas Trzeciej Wojny, to gdy spotkał się z jej ojcem, Brollem Beramantlem na krótko przed Kataklizmem, przekazał mu swoje kondolencje, jakby zdarzenie dopiero co miało miejsce. Niektórzy ze Starożytnych przypominają normalne drzewa. Przynajmniej niektórzy z nich potrafią przyjąć również człekokształtną formę. RPG :Potężne drzewo ma wielką twarz o głęboko osadzonych mądrych oczach. Porusza się na wielkich stopach przypominających korzenie, posiada też dwa duże konary zakończone pokrytymi korą dłońmi. Starożytni są inteligentnymi, podobnymi do drzew obrońcami i strażnikami wiedzy sprzymierzonymi z nocnymi elfami. W czasie pokoju wielu uzdrowicieli, druidów i kapłanów praktykowało pod ich okiem. Z kolei w czasie wojny starożytni stanęli ramię w ramię z nocnymi elfami i walczyli z wielkim poświęceniem. Są oni nieustraszonymi obrońcami Księżycowej Polany na Górze Hyjal oraz innych świętych miejsc. Są oni jednymi z najważniejszych stworzeń w społeczeństwie nocnych elfów. Przypominają strzeliste drzewa, lecz ich mądrość i dar postrzegania są niezrównane. Wielu z nich liczy sobie tysiące lat. Pomagają nocnym elfom radą, nauką (przede wszystkim w sztuce druidyzmu) oraz ochroną - są wielkimi i potężnymi obrońcami lasu. Są na tyle duzi, że mogą bez problemu przenosić nocne elfy, są również znane przykłady tak ogromnych osobników, że elfy mogły zamieszkać wśród ich gałęzi. Większość starożytnych przypomina drzewa z klimatu umiarkowanego, takie jak dęby czy klony. Istnieją również nieliczni zimozieloni starożytni. Nie istnieją informacje o tropikalnych starożytnych, lecz nocne elfy utrzymują, że takowi mogą istnieć - jeśli kolonia nocnych elfów przeniesie się w tropiki i przyprowadzi ze sobą odpowiednio wykształconego druida, tropikalni starożytni mogą rzeczywiście pojawić się na świecie. Starożytni porozumiewają się w języku darnassiańskim, jednak nieliczni rozumieją również wspólny. Ich głos przypomina wiatr szumiący wśród liści. Są oni tradycyjnymi, dobrodusznymi przyjaciółmi nocnych elfów, po Trzeciej Wojnie odnoszący się z rezerwą do innych myślących ras. Pozwalają jednak obcym dowieźć ich dobrych intencji, jednak gdy zaufanie ich zostanie zachwiane, stają się potężnymi wrogami. Niektórzy starożytni wędrują po swoim terytorium, lecz większość spędza czas w miejscu, przez co są niemal nie do odróżnienia od normalnych drzew. Starożytny może obserwować intruzów, a nawet potajemnie zagrodzić im drogę. Jeśli intruz nie wyrządza lasowi i naturze szkody, starożytny zostawi go w spokoju. Jeśli obcy będzie wyznawał te same ideały (niszcząc plugawe bestie i chroniąc drzewa przed innymi intruzami), starożytny ujawni się i mu pomoże. Jeśli jednak obcy będzie wyrządzał krainie krzywdę, starożytny rzuci się nań z gniewem i zaatakuje potężnymi ramionami. Dodatkowe informacje Klasyfikacja starożytnych: * Niektórzy starożytny w World of Warcraft są zaklasyfikowani jako typ żywiołaków (jak większość żywych roślin w grze), inni są gigantami, a jeszcze inni są nieskategoryzowani. Nie jest jasne, czy wpływ na to ma zróżnicowanie samych starożytnych. Niektórzy tranci, tacy jak Uwiędli Starożytni czy Szaleni Starożytni posiadają w nazwie "Starożytny", lecz są mniejsi i słabsi od prawdziwych starożytnych. * W RPG pojawia się inny system zaszeregowania, gdzie starożytni nie są żywiołakami, lecz wielkimi mobilnymi roślinami. * Starożytni występują również w Outland. W Górach Krawędzi Ostrza istniała polana starożytnych, lecz jej nazwa zanikła. Starożytni żyli jeszcze przed zniszczeniem Draenoru, a Mosswood Starożytny jest ostatnim z nich. * Można ich klasyfikować jako Starożytnych Strażników. Prastary Drzewiec Wojny jest nazywany "tym starożytnym strażnikiem" na tej samej stronie, gdzie mowa o "duchach Starożytnych Strażników". Typy i podrasy Starożytnych * Drzewo Życia ** Drzewo Wieków *** Drzewo Wieczności * Prastary Drzewiec Tajemnic * Prastary Drzewiec Wiedzy * Prastary Drzewiec Wojny * Prastary Drzewiec Wiatru * Prastary Drzewiec Cudów * Prastary Obrońca * Plugawy Starożytny * Treant Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Ancient en:Ancient es:Ancestro